Triggers
by Azurey Skies
Summary: Alfred visits Alice to talk about plans to aid the United Kingdom against the Axis Powers. Instead he encounters Mathew, who refuses to let him see Alice. They exchange bitter words as Mathew finally let Alfred know the truth about what his help is doing to the avatar of the United Kingdom. World War 2 setting, pre American involvement. no pairings. T for swearing.


**Just a little fic that I worked on a while back. **

**Backstory: America is in the United Kingdom trying to meet with Alice Kirkland concerning the war in Europe (World War 2). He is surprised when he encountered his brother, Mathew (Canada) and they exchange bitter words. **

* * *

"Get the fuck away from me" Were the very first words that Mathew told Alfred when they crossed paths during World War 2. At first Alfred was stunned; he smiled and lightly punched his brother's arm.

"Mattie, loosen up a bit will you?" he said. Mathew only sent him a glare. Oh how the Canadian wanted to shoot his brother. Alfred proceeded to follow his brother through the halls of the building. Alfred is not use to the sight of his twin being angry.

"I said get the fuck away from me" Mathew muttered as he turned, not even looking at Alfred. Alfred frowned. It's been so long since the two actually saw each other, granted that they were both busy with their economies crashing and the war, but Mathew would normally welcome him.

"What's wrong Mathew?"

"It's none of your concern, you're neutral" Mathew rebuffed. "Go away America"

"Where's Alice? This is her place, and I haven't seen her-"

"It's none of your business you're fucking neutral" Mathew said again, this time opening the door into what would be Alice's office. He watched as Mathew picked up the phone, which was ringing, and made sure that his back was facing Alfred. Alfred waited for his brother to get off the phone.

"Mathew it's about time I know where the hostess is, I am to talk to her to see how I can further assist while being neutral"

"Get the fuck away from me" Mathew said again, this time facing Alfred. "You're neutral what you're doing now is sufficient"

"You don't understand, I have some things to talk about-"

"Well you're going to have to tell them to me because Alice is unavailable"

"When will she available then?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know"

"What's wrong with you Mathew? You're standing here cursing and telling me to get out when all I'm trying to do is help you and Alice-"

"Help Alice?" Mathew scoffed. "Help Alice?"

"Yeah, sending her equipment and other necessities, that's helping"

"No Alfred, you're not helping Alice at all"

"I'm helping her survive"

"survive?" Mathew scoffed at the idea. "You think your actions of helping her will help her survive the war?"

"Of course"

"You're an idiot"

"Mathew what's wrong? It's the war isn't it? It's getting to you isn't it, just let Alice handle-"

"SHUT UP" Mathew yelled. This caught Alfred by surprise. "SHUT UP" he repeated. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT" he finished. Alfred looked at his brother.

"Mathew, I'm sorry, look I just need to talk to Alice, just let me see her-" He tried to place his hands on his brother's shoulders but Mathew just flinched away.

"You have no fucking right to call her that United States" he said. "You have no right to even see her at all!" he exclaimed.

"No right?" Alfred asked. "What do you mean I have no right-"

"ANYONE WHO IS TRYING TO HARM THE BRITISH EMPIRE HAS NO RIGHT TO UTTER HER NAME AS IF THEY ARE CLOSE NOR ARE THEY ALLOWED TO SEE THEM WITHOUT THE CONSENT OF HER MAJESTY" Mathew declared.

"Harm?" America interjected. "Mattie, I don't understand how I'm hurting Alice-"

"You, United States of America, have no right to address her as if you are familiar-"

"How exactly am I hurting her when I'm helping her?" he asked. He heard his brother chuckle.

"I really hate that you're so oblivious to your own incentives, it's annoying" he said. Alfred tried to not punch his brother.

"Mathew just tell me where _Britain_ (finally complying to his brother's demand) is so I can talk to her"

"Fine" Mathew said. "She's in Germany" 'Finally!' Alfred thought. 'I can go there and talk to her-'

"Germany?" he repeated. "Why is she in Germany-DID SHE GET KIDNAPPED DURING THE RAIDS?" he asked, grabbing Mathew by the shoulders.

"Yes you moron" Mathew said as he shrugged Alfred off of him. "She was captured while she distracted Ludwig, so that the children could go somewhere safe."

"Did she have a gun with her?"

"Of course she doe-"

"HOW CAN SHE BE CAPTURED WHEN SHE'S THE SHARPEST SHOOTER, SHE COULD'VE-"

"She couldn't pull the trigger" Mathew said. He let a moment of silence sink in between him and his brother. He knew that his word choice would immediately trigger something in Alfred's mind. Something that Alfred himself confessed to Mathew, which Mathew knew shouldn't be used. Triggering someone's painful memory is always a terrible thing to do and Mathew is against his acts, even now he hates himself for making Alfred think about the American Revolution.

"She should just stop fighting these wars if she can't pull the damn trigger" he heard Alfred said.

"She physically couldn't pull the trigger on Germany" Mathew clarified. Though he knew that the word did very little to even decode what the Canadian said. "Have you forgotten that Britain is an empire?" he asked. Alfred glared at him.

"Are you calling me stupid?" he asked.

"No" Mathew responded. "I didn't mean that" he clarified. "But I am serious, did you forget that she is an empire"

"NO" Alfred growled. "I never forgot that she's an empire, I was a part of it remember?" he asked, holding back tears from all the memories and feelings that he knew that he can no longer share with the girl.

"Then it shouldn't be a surprise to you to hear that Alice is losing some nerve control on her body" Mathew said.

"what?" he asked. Mathew only glared at his brother.

"India" Mathew said. "He's refused to wage war on Germany"

"I know, I'm proud of-"

"You're a fucking idiot, get away from me" Mathew stated again as he pushed Alfred out of the room and began to walk down the hallway.

"WAIT MATHEW YOU OWE ME A DAMN EXPLANATION" Alfred yelled back.

"And why should I waste my time explaining something that you know" Mathew retorted.

"Because as the British Empire prospect ally-"

"So you're considering the emotional baggage that comes with being her ally-"

"I'm considering to make sure that I don't harm her when I do"

"When a colony within an empire misbehaves it is reflected on the motherland's avatar" Mathew stated. "That should've clicked and stuck to you after the Seven Year's War and your own Revolution, the first few battles you didn't feel a thing because it was dealt on Alice." Mathew declared. "India's refusal to take part in the war is reflected with Alice's motor nerves malfunctioning, if you haven't noticed in your past meetings with her, she barely touched her teacup or pen, all in trying to keep the appearance that she is perfectly fine" Mathew said.

"How do I tie into this? It's not fair that you're taking your anger out on me-"

"BECAUSE YOU INSTIGATED IT" Mathew yelled. "YOUR INTEREST OVERRIDES HER'S BECAUSE AT THIS POINT SHE'S TRYING SO HARD TO NOT TO BEG. SHE KNOWS THAT WHATEVER YOU SAY WILL BE CONSIDERED MORE THAN WHAT SHE WANTS, BECAUSE SHE'S CRUMBLING AND THAT'S NOT WHAT HER PEOPLE WANT" Mathew yelled. "YES YOU'RE TRYING TO HELP HER. BUT THESE STRINGS, LIKE CUTTING OFF TRADE ROUTES WITH HER COLONIES, AND SAYING THAT YOU WILL NOT DO ANYTHING MORE IF SHE HOLDS ONTO INDIA"

"I'M HELPING HER SURVIVE-"

"YOU MAY SAY THAT YOU ARE HELPING HER ALFRED F JONES, BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU ARE SAVING HER" Mathew yelled. "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN APPARENT TO YOU AND INDIA THAT ANY ACTIONS AGAINST THE EMPIRE WILL BE REFLECTED ON HER BODY. IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN CLEAR TO BOTH OF YOU THAT ANY DAMAGE IN HER COLONIES IS DEALT AND BURDENED ON HER BODY. AND MY GOD ALFRED F JONES, SHE FELL IN FRONT OF YOU BECAUSE THE PAIN OF STANDING WAS TOO GREAT ON THAT DAY THAT YOU WON. BECAUSE THAT WAS THE DAY WHEN HER BODY HAD TO READJUST TO THE NEW BOUNDARIES HER EMPIRE COVERS" Mathew yelled.

"She couldn't pull the fucking trigger because her dominion does not have a unanimous decision" Mathew said, trying to calm down. "You may be helping her physically Jones, but you are not saving her sanity" Mathew finished. "You're making it worst" he said as he turned. "Now if you excuse me, I cannot allow myself to be another bystander in this situation, I have someone I need to save"

* * *

Tell me what you think!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
